


History repeats (in the same house)

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, big reveals, bruce is ignorant of this and will continue to be, clark is just too midwestern for this, diana wants to recruit martha wayne, family scrapbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: clark's damn reporter senses open up a door for him that explains a lot but also just IS a lot





	History repeats (in the same house)

Clark’s been staring at the family memories scrapbook for a while now. He thumbs to another page, seeing a more recent addition to it. Bruce is sitting at his desk, that fake annoyed look on his face and his children are everywhere. Dick’s feet appear at the top of the photo, probably because he’s hanging off the chandelier again. Tim is sitting to Bruce’s right, his hands in the middle of grabbing some papers out of Bruce’s hands. Jason and Damian’s heads are peeking over opposite corners of the desk, no doubt in the middle of some prank while Cass and Duke are the only two who are sitting calmly and smiling for the camera. Cass and Duke are also Alfred’s favorites. Clark grins, turning back to the one of the older photos.

Martha is sitting at the desk in this one, her iconic strand of pearls resting against her elegant neck. Her hair is perfectly coiffed, but that isn’t stopping a young Bruce from reaching up to try and pull on her hair. He has to be a toddler in this photo, but Clark can’t tell because he’s wearing that serious expression on his face that he’s always worn.

“You know how he feels about us looking through his memories,” Diana warns from the doorway. 

Clark looks up, and for a moment, he forgets how to breathe. She’s wrapped in a red velvet robe, her black locks cascading down the one tan shoulder that isn’t covered. He moves the chair back a bit so she can join him.

“What’s this?” She asks as she settles onto the arm rest. Her long fingers trail against the photo.

“This is the future Batman torturing his poor mom,” Clark grins. “He looks like her, don’t you think?”

“Like his mother? He only wishes he were that lucky. I think he’s the spitting image of his father.”

“He’s rather like Master Wayne in looks, but he’s just like his mother,” Alfred speaks as he carries in a tray of tea. “Miss Wayne was intense. She was a hellcat at the negotiating table. But she was often prone to brooding about the manor,” Alfred sets the tray down and begins pouring. “Her work at the office often bled into her family events with Master Wayne and Master Bruce.”

“I think Martha Wayne would have been a good fit on the island,” Diana hums.

“She’d be running it, Miss Prince,” Alfred laughs. He sets the cups down in front of them and then settles himself in a plush leather wingback. “She had a knack for turning people and things on their heads.”

Clark and Diana wait. Alfred looks like he’s going to say more, and usually the family butler isn’t this loquacious. Especially not when it comes to Bruce. A flush starts creeping up from the butler’s collar as he thinks. Clark discreetly reaches for Diana’s hand. He squeezes it. She looks down at him and he knows what she knows. _Alfred is about to tell them something monumental_.

“She was the one to convince Master Wayne to bring me with him on his return. Those years that followed… they were some of the happiest years of my life. If I’m being honest, they still are. But I miss those two. I see both of them in Master Bruce. Some days it hurts. Some days it hurts like hell. I see the two of you making him happy. It reminds me of what I once had.”

Clark feels his jaw drop.

“Uh.. Alfred?” He murmurs.

“ _Clark_ ,” Diana hisses, swatting him with her full force so it actually hurts. 

“It’s fine, Miss Prince. Besides, I have some cooking to do before the children get home. Master Bruce should be home in about an hour. You have until then,” Alfred rises to his feet and picks up the tea tray. “Cheers.”

Clark turns back one more page in the family memory scrapbook as the door swings shut.

It’s a photo of Alfred sandwiched in between Bruce’s parents, both kissing his cheeks.

“’ _Cheers’_ indeed,” Diana laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i should just rename my ao3 to SWB discord's bitch bc they have such good ideas and they let me get my grimy hands all over them


End file.
